Accelerometer is a device for measuring acceleration acted on an object.
An accelerometer in the related art may include a proof mass and a beam or spring configured to fix the proof mass to a fixing portion, and such an accelerometer in the prior art senses acceleration acted on an accelerometer based on the movement and transformation of the proof mass due to an inertial force applied to the accelerometer according to an acceleration applied to an object.
However, such an accelerometer in the related art needs a heavier proof mass since a larger inertial force should be induced at the same acceleration to enhance sensitivity to acceleration, and requires a thinner and elongated beam or spring since larger movement and transformation should be induced at the same inertial force. It serves as a factor for weakening the impact resistance of the accelerometer as well as increasing the level of difficulty in fabricating the accelerometer.
Furthermore, according to an accelerometer in the related art, a beam or spring for fixing a proof mass is mechanically moved, and thus mechanical fatigue is piled up on the accelerometer during prolonged use, thereby causing a problem of reducing the reliability and durability of the accelerometer.